


Trust me again, Sammy

by HunterAce6190



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blowjobs, Bottom Gabriel, Cas helps Sam best he can, Doggy Style, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel comes out of hiding again, Gabriel feels bad, Gabriel tries to prove himself, Hair kink (kinda), Hurt Sam, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sam Winchester Has Nightmares, Sam and Cas are besties, Sam wants Gabriel, This doesn’t follow cannon at all, Tongue Fucking, Top Sam Winchester, Trust, doggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190
Summary: Sam was right. Gabriel knew that. Of course he was. Gabriel left when he could have fought, he left Sam behind, he left Dean and Cas behind, not that Dean liked him too much, but still. He was pathetic at this point. Sam had every right to be mad at him. Gabriel now had a new mission, a new objective. Stay with Sam, protect him, help him, fight with him, and maybe, just maybe, get Sam to trust him again.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting a lot of one shots, my longer stories will take longer to get out because of writers block and my mind wanting me to share these stories. So enjoy oneshots while I suffer writing my longer stories

**_He was in a dark room, in a bed, next to someone. He sat up and looked around, realizing he was back at Stanford, and this was his apartment. He glanced at the person beside him, "Jess?" he said, voice barely above a whisper. He hadn't dreamt of her in a while. The figure sat up and gazed at him, it was Jess all right, but as she stood, her stomach was slashed open, and the look of fear on her face and Sam jumped back. "Why didn't you stay, Sam?" She asked as she was raised to the ceiling by some unknown force. "Jess!" Sam yelled as the flames engulfed both of them, Sam covering his face as everything when flame red and orange. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with another woman, one he recognized instantly._ **

**_"Ruby," Sam said, and the demon smirked. "Sammy, boy," She taunted, "Haven't you had enough?" She asked, and Sam gave a look of confusion, not understanding what she was talking about. He glanced down at her wrist, seeing a wound heal instantly. Sam looked towards a mirror that was in the room, and his eyes went wide upon what he saw. Himself, his mouth covered in demon blood, black eyes. Just then, Dean comes busting in, and Sam could do nothing but stare in horror. "Sammy, why?" Dean says, his voice full of hurt. "Because, Dean, he doesn't need you anymore," Ruby said, taking Sam's face in her hands, pulling him down to kiss her. He pulls himself away only to trip and fall into nothing but a void of black. Sam lands on... air? He sits up only to fall again and hit something hard and unforgiving he winced upon feeling it slam against his back. Sam looks around, it's the cage. He's with Lucifer, once again._ **

**_Lucifer gave a wicked smile, and Sam moved to the furthest corner away from him. "Well, Kiddo, time to have some real fun." Lucifer taunted before the world around him shifted, he knew he was still in the cage, Lucifer had distorted his mind into something else. Sam couldn't help the scream that erupted from his chest, it was painful. Now he was in a room, a motel room, and Dean was yelling at him. Cas behind him, looking disapproving as well. Sam was confused, and Dean looked to Cas, "Do what you have to," He said, leaving the room. Sam could only imagine what that meant. Next thing he knows, he's tied to a chair. Struggling against it, Cas throws another punch to his face, and Sam's mouth fills with blood. He gasps out, "Cas, dude, what is going on?!" Sam asked as his best friend struck him again._ **

**_"You're not the Sam we know. I'm hoping you're possessed, or hell, high on demon blood again," Cas snapped as Dean walked back in. "You gave us up!" Dean yells, and Sam flinches. "You choose Lucifer over us!" Dean screamed, throwing a punch himself. Sam started to feel dizzy, the world was spinning as Dean threw another punch, Sam coughed up blood, "Dean- I would never-" Sam tried, but this time Cas punches him again, "Save it." He growled. The scene shifted once again, and Sam was chained to a wall. Wounds caused by his brother and best friend were healed, and now he got to watch those two be tortured. "No! Stop!" Sam yelled and struggled against his restraints as Cas yelled out in pain upon being scratched with his own Angel Blade. Dean yelled out as well as he was also stabbed in the knee. Sam continues to plead and beg and scream, but nothing, no one, seems to hear him._ **

**_The scene shifted once again. This time he was in that hotel where the demigods were gathered... what was its name again? Elysian Fields Hotel, right? In any case, Sam was tied to a chair, and Lucifer smiled wickedly at him. He turned... Loki? No wait, that was Gabriel. He turned Gabriel around, and the human and younger Archangel made eye contact before Lucifer shoved the blade through his chest. Gabriel yelled out as the bright light of angel grace shone through, then turned into nothing. "Gabriel!" Sam yelled out, struggling against his chair helplessly. He knew no one but himself and Gabriel knew. Knew about the rendezvous' they would have, how they've gotten close. Sam had never been able to tell him completely, that he had forgiven him. That he needed him. That he had fallen for him. And now he never could, and that hurt. That almost hurt the most._ **

Sam was used to nightmares, they happened so often they didn't usually affect him. This one, this nightmare, he couldn't recognize it as a nightmare. Sam was actually safe in his room, back at the bunker. Sam was yelling out, as his mind shifted from one scene to another, Sam would yell out, whether it be for mercy or in pain. Dean or Cas wasn't there to wake or comfort him, they were on a hunt somewhere in D.C. "Gabriel!" Sam called out aloud. His back arched off his bed, struggling against nothing but a duvet and a bedsheet. Sam's whole body was slick with sweat, his hair stuck to his pillow and forehead. He panted heavily as he yelled out again. 

Gabriel was hiding deep, somewhere he was sure he couldn't be found. Ignoring all prayers that would lead him astray. Then, a loud one, one of the loudest ones he's had in a while, caught his attention. He recognized who called for him. None other than Sam Winchester. Sam had prayed to him before, a multitude of times. Sometimes it was about letting him know how life was, sometimes it was asking if he was alive, but none have ever been this urgent, this... powerful. Gabriel forced himself out hiding and followed the pull of the prayer. Gabriel arrived in the Men of Letters bunker. A place he didn't even know still stood. He arrived in the war room and heard Sam screaming. He ran towards it, not thinking to just appear in his room. 

When Gabriel finally arrived, Sam was now thrashing, throwing his body to escape something. Gabriel instantly knew that it was a nightmare, but this one was bad, extremely bad. "G-Gabriel!" Sam yeared out again, not a scream, but a plead, a beg. "No- please!" he whimpers out. Gabriel couldn't stand to watch anymore. He knew at this point, chasing away his nightmare would work, so instead, he risked everything. "Sam!" Gabriel called, moving further into the room and sitting on the bed, grabbing the other by the shoulder, "Sammy! Hey!" Gabriel said louder, slightly shaking the taller male to wake him. Sam shot up like a bullet, still in a trance of fear, he instantly gets up and moves away from him. Panting heavily, Sam leans up against a wall, looking harmless and fearful. "Sam, hey, It's me," Gabriel said, standing up as well. Sam glanced around at his surroundings, he noticed nothing was out of place. Well, except a dead Archangel. Sam looked back at Gabriel, relaxing slightly, knowing he was out of that nightmare. Or he hoped he was. 

Gabriel knew the younger Winchester was probably confused and scared. "Sam, please sit," Gabriel said softly. Sam did what he was told, cautiously, eyeing Gabriel. Gabriel looked different, more mature maybe? His hair was a bit longer than before, and his face had a bit of stubble, other than that clean shave Sam had always seen. He was wearing a white shirt with that green jacket, blue jeans as well. Gabriel looked as if he aged, even though Sam knows angel's don't age, maybe their vessels shift and grow? Gabriel's whiskey-colored eyes showed concern. "G-Gabriel?" Sam asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "You, you died... you can't be here, this isn't... it can't be..." Sam said, not believing the man in front of him was real. Gabriel frowned, and he sat on the bed, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder, making him jump. "I'm real, Sammy. I'm alive. I tricked Lucifer into believing I was dead. I had to trick everyone into believing I was dead," Gabriel said lightly.

Sam grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on his shoulder, squeezing it. Sam felt tears in his eyes as he put his head down, staring into his lap, his hair blocking his face. Whether the tears were from the happiness that Gabriel was alive. Or anger that the other had been hiding(again) and hadn't even bothered to let Sam know he was okay, after all these years. "Why?" Sam whispers. Gabriel opens his mouth to speak. But Sam starts up again. "Why didn't you try to tell me you were alive?" Sam asks, looking at the archangel. "I couldn't risk anything Sam. If the angels knew that you knew that I was alive, they could do horrid things to try and get information out of you." Gabriel said. Sam squeezed Gabriel's wrist again, this time moving it away from him. "I was willing to take it if that meant you were alive," Sam said gently. "Sam-" Gabriel started but Sam cut him off, "No- Gabriel. I don't care that you were trying to protect me! Me knowing that you could have been alive, that... that would have done a lot for me." Sam said gently. "You didn't even have to explicitly tell me! You could have given me a sign, appeared in a dream, something!" Sam said standing again. 

Sam ran a hand through his messy hair, smoothing it out. Gabriel put his head down, "Sam, I was not risking my brothers and sisters to potentially kill you to get to me! You mean too much, not only to me but to Dean and Cas," Gabriel said looking at Sam again. "The angels will show no mercy upon finding out I'm alive. I am one of the most wanted angels up there. After I left, chaos really started to go down, because an archangel had escaped!" Gabriel said standing as well. Sam scoffed, "Gabe, I've literally been tortured by Lucifer, I think I've already got the worst of the bunch! I'm not worried about what some petty angels could do to me!" Sam snapped and Gabriel didn't have anything to say to that. Gabriel felt a pang of regret and guilt hit him. "Is that what the nightmare was?" Gabriel asked he hadn't peeped into Sam's dream before he woke him. 

Sam exhaled, "Part of it." Gabriel frowned, "Talk to me." Gabriel said, more of an offer than anything. Sam looked at the floor again, "I-I can't." Sam said, before walking back Gabriel to his bedroom door and leaving his room. That room felt hot, stuffy, and suffocating. Sam walked to the kitchen, and he heard a _whoosh_ indicating that Gabriel had appeared as well. "Sam please, I know you're not okay, and it could help to talk about it," Gabriel said as Sam got sandwich meat out of the fridge, along with cheese and whatever else he needed to make a sandwich. Sam didn't say anything, as if pretending that Gabriel wasn't there. "Sam please-" Gabriel said and Sam looked at him finally, "If you didn't want to be known as alive, why are you here?" Sam asked and Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "Why'd you come out of hiding again?" Sam asked, his tone not light, but it wasn't snappy either. Gabriel flinches anyway at the mention of him hiding _again._ "You- Your soul, called for me, screaming in pain. I couldn't ignore something like that." Gabriel said and Sam almost wanted to scoff. "I've prayed to you, but I'm sure you know that," Sam said, grabbing bread to make his sandwich. "You won't answer those, but the minute I have a small nightmare, that's when you decide to show your face again?" Sam asked. "A small nightmare? Sam, you almost threw yourself off the bed! You woke up terrified, you didn't even recognize your surroundings at first. That's not a small nightmare Sam!" Gabriel shot back and Sam rolled his eyes. "I've prayed to you with bigger issues, Gabriel! That's my point here!" Sam said back. "Issues that you had under control without me," Gabriel said. "Issues that would have been a hell of a lot easier with a little extra help!" Sam said. He made his sandwich, not really even wanting one anymore. Gabriel sighed, "I get it, Sam, I do. But please, try to understand-" Gabriel tried again. "What? That after getting confronted by your brother, you faked your death, went into hiding again to get away from the world. Ignore me for the past... how many years? THEN come back because of a petty nightmare?" Sam questioned and Gabriel realized how bad it sounded. "Gabriel, I tried to keep the hope and faith in you, even in your "death", but now..." Sam stopped, "I've been lied to, and hurt enough man, even by you. Then, the minute I start even remotely trusting, or believing in you, you leave." Sam scoffed. "That... That's what hurts. You come into a fight, then instantly get out of it... and for what?" Sam asked, taking his sandwich, grabbing a paper towel, and then leaving the kitchen, where Gabriel stayed, thinking. 

Sam was right. Gabriel knew that. Of course he was. Gabriel left when he could have fought, he left Sam behind, he left Dean and Cas behind, not that Dean liked him too much, but still. He was pathetic at this point. Sam had every right to be mad at him. Gabriel now had a new mission, a new objective. Stay with Sam, protect him, help him, fight with him, and maybe, just maybe, get Sam to trust him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the second Chapter! Again, all mistakes are on me, because I write late at night and try my best to reread for mistakes, but I’m only human after all!

When Dean and Cas came home a day after the nightmare incident, Gabriel still hadn't left. Sam wasn't all-forgiving, but never flat out told him to leave. When the angel-hunter couple did come back, Sam was sitting at the library table, Gabriel across the table from him, Gabriel reading and Sam on his computer with a notebook and a book open next to it. "Hey Dean, Cas," Sam said, hearing the others enter. "Heya Sammy..." Dean said dragging out the 'Y' when he saw Gabriel. 

"Wait... aren't you dead?" Dean asked, setting his travel bag on the table and Gabriel looked up at him, "Do I look dead?" Gabriel asked, raising a brow. Sam huffed, "He's been hiding these past few years, Lucifer never killed him. It was all... one big trick." Sam said, almost bitterly and Dean picked up on that. Cas walked up behind Dean, staring at Gabriel, "So you have been hiding all these years? Again?" Cas raised a brow. Gabriel sighed closing his book, "Yes, I know, pathetic, can we skip that part please?" Gabriel said and Cas scoffed. Sam glanced at Cas, considering he didn't usually react like that. "Okay, better question, why are you back?" Dean asked, his voice in disbelief, and honestly kinda mad. 

"Your brother," Gabriel said, and Dean looked at Sam. Sam sighed, setting his pen down, "I had a nightmare two nights ago, apparently, my soul called out for him so loud, he just couldn't say away," Sam said this tone of voice was definitely bitter. Dean's turn to scoff and look at his feet for a moment. "Nightmare? About what?" Cas said, all his attention on Sam now. Cas knew how bad Sam's nightmares could get, he was usually the first one to wake Sam, Dean not far behind. Sam sighs, shrugging. "Different things," Sam said turning back to his computer. Cas wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he realized Sam might not want to speak of it at that moment so he dropped it for now. Dean sighed, "Okay, in any case, why is he still here?" "Because Sam hasn't told me to leave," Gabriel said looking at the oldest Winchester. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, "Haven't said he could stay either, but I don't have the energy to deal with it." Sam said, standing up and closing his computer, grabbing the book and his notes, putting the book back, and leaving for his room. Cas was quick to follow him. Dean let the younger brothers of the 4 leave and looked at Gabriel again. 

"Dean, save it. I'm not leaving until Sam tells me to, because I'm here for him. I know me and you have a rough past, okay? I get it. But when Sam called... it's almost like I could feel the pain he was in, and I still do... I feel that pain. Unless he tells me to leave, I'm staying to make sure that pain goes away and stays away." Gabriel said and Dean sighed, shaking his head and sitting down. "Gabriel, I get it, okay? You care... a lot more than I ever thought you were capable of, but you care. Have you stopped to considered that you're part of that pain? Part of the cause for it?" Dean asked, and Gabriel just nodded, his eyes seemed lost, for sad. "Gabriel, Sam... Sam was hurt when he thought you had died, I don't know what's happened between you two, frankly, it's none of my business, no matter how badly I want to know. So you appear out of nowhere, and just declaring you're alive when Sammy has been hoping and praying for that- for you- for years, and he was starting to get over it, move on. That's probably why he's not jumping in joy because you're alive. Sam's a nice guy, so he's not gonna directly tell you to leave unless he feels he has to, but read the signs, read his body language, and take a hint when it's there." Dean said, his voice was calm, but his words were serious. "If Sammy wants you around, I won't object or stop him, but if he wants you gone, I won't object to that either," Dean said, standing again, grabbing his travel bag. 

"He cried my name twice the night I came here, begging for something to stop, he almost threw himself off of his bed, when I woke him up, it's like he didn't know, or trust, where he was. How am I supposed to ignore that, Dean?" Gabriel spoke, his voice laced with worry. Dean sighed, understanding his concern, "You're not, none of us can, but we don't know how to help either." Dean said, taking his bag and leaving the room, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts. 

Back with Sam, he heard Cas' footsteps following behind him, and when he reached his room, he turned to face him. "What, Cas?" He asked, his tone sounded just... done with everything as he set his computer and notebook on his desk and sat on his bed. Cas sighed, closing the door. "Tell me what happened," Cas said, standing near the door, a serious look on his face, saying he wasn't letting this go. Sam knew that Cas wasn't going to, Cas had always been the one Sam would talk to when he couldn't talk to anyone else, not even Dean. (I mean who else would he talk to?) He and Cas had gotten closer. Sam knew that he was happy Dean wasn't Cas' only worry anymore (even though now Dean and Cas we’re finally dating), but still, sometimes, it became a lot when Cas was too demanding. "I had a nightmare the night before last, Gabriel woke me up, I snapped at him, we had a bit of argument, he hasn't left." Sam shrugged, leaning against the bedframe. "What happened in that nightmare?" Cas asked, moving to sit on the foot of his bed to let Sam know he was fully engaged. "Um, at lot, Cas, a lot." Sam sighed, reaching for the book he was currently reading at night, Cas grabbed the book from him and set it aside. "Talk, Sam, it'll help and you know it." Cas said and Sam sighed, "It started with Jess." Sam went on to tell him about the nightmare, Cas looked upset upon hearing what he did in Sam's nightmare. 

Then, when the "death' Gabriel came up, Sam's voice got really quiet and really sad. "Lucifer turned him to face me, Gabriel and I made eye contact, and Gabriel almost seemed, apologetic, and Lucifer stabbed him. Hearing Gabriel scream out like that, then just drop dead, it hurt. Gabriel and I... we met up, secretly, only a couple of times a month, sometimes just in my sleep. We had gotten close, close enough to where I forgave him for everything he's done to us. Killing Dean over and over, trapping us in T.V land, tricking us when we first met him, I had forgiven him, and I was never able to tell him, though I’m sure he knows. I still do forgive him for all of that, but now there’s this, him gone, without so much of giving me a sign that he was at least alive? That..." Sam shook his head. Cas frowned, "I know it hurts, knowing someone very important to you, who you've believed you'd lost had been lying to you all of this time. But, do you want him here or gone?" Cas asked and Sam sat in silence. Sam deeply missed Gabriel, he really did, but he felt betrayed. Again. Sam leaned his head against the wall behind him. "I-I've missed him, I won't lie. But, I'm hurt, and that conflicts it." Sam sighed, "I don't want this to happen again, I almost opened myself up to him once, Cas. I don't want history repeating itself." Sam sighed. "I understand the conflict, Sam. But, if I may give an example, Dean and I have had our past distrusts, and conflicts. Look where we are now." Cas chuckled and Sam smiled, "Yes, finally together, like I've been predicting since the first year you came to earth." Sam chuckled as well and Cas nodded, "And it's going very well, all I'm saying Sam, is that there are bumps in the road, things we will have to overcome, but they have a chance to be worth fighting for and become something amazing. So I would say, give him another chance, maybe don't instantly become an open book, but, let that relationship- the friendship rebuilt itself. Maybe it could surprise you," Cas says, giving Sam a small smile of reassurance, and Sam smiles back, liking how Cas and he could talk like this, and sometimes, Cas didn't understand the worry or concern, other times he did. This was one of the times he did, and Sam appreciated it.

"Thank you, Cas," Sam said and Cas nodded, happy he could help. "Of course," Cas said, standing. "Now, I must see what Dean is making for dinner, he said something about making... something Chinese," Cas said and Sam tilted his head. "He can do that?" Sam asked and Cas hummed, "If he can't I'll trick him into thinking he can with just making Chinese food appear with my grace." Cas said and Sam nodded, chuckling. "Alright, you go do that," Sam said, and Cas nods to him before leaving him alone. Sam picked up his book and started reading in peace. 

About half an hour later, there was a gentle knock on his door. It couldn't have been Cas or Dean, because it was too gentle. Which left Gabriel. "Come in," Sam called, not looking up from his book. The door creaked open, and Sam heard the footsteps enter, the door close again, and then patter until they stopped at the end of his bed. Sam sat up better and moved his feet, giving permission for him to sit on the bed. Sam felt the weight shift and felt his bed creak when it was sat on. Sam finally looked at Gabriel, who was staring at his hands. Sam sighed, closing the book and setting it aside. "I was scared, Sam. Terrified. It reminded me of when I got involved up in heaven, let me tell you, that wasn't fun. That fear returned, and... I didn't believe in myself enough to fight, so I gave up again, I left, I hid." Gabriel started, his voice quiet as if speaking too loud would disturb the feel in the room. Sam stayed quiet, letting the other talk. 

"I wanted to let you know I was alive, that I was fine, and I was just a coward. But I heard from other angels, that I was a wanted man up there, and that they were willing to do anything, and I mean anything, to get me back. They wanted me to try and restore what I was able to since Dad's gone, Lucifer's... well you know. Raphaels dead, and I don't even know what happened to Micheal. I was the last Archangel they thought to bring back up there, and I couldn't go back up. I knew if I told you I was alive, they'd torture you for whatever you were worth to them, then leave you to die somewhere, I don't know." Gabriel sniffed, he wasn't crying, though his voice sounded as if he was on the brink of tears. "Gabriel, the angels, never asked me anything about you after you were presumed dead, why would they ask if you told me?" Sam asked. "Angel's can read minds, remember?" Gabriel said, a slight chuckle followed and Sam nodded, falling quiet again. 

"I know that I could've shown myself sooner. I know you've been praying to me, asking me to let you know I was alive. But I didn't think you needed me, I realize now how ridiculous that sounds. I came back because I felt your pain, Sam. Your soul was in pain when it called out for me, and I felt it, I still do. The torment, the heartbreak... the betrayal." Gabriel hadn't looked at Sam once, now he was staring straight ahead. "I know I am the cause for some of it, especially the betrayal part, and what pains me more is that this could have been prevented if I was brave enough to face my brothers. If I could be the angel I need- needed to be, instead of hiding behind that trickster mask, I could've prevented some of your pain. Which is why I am asking you, Sam," Gabriel finally looked at the taller male, his eyes were glossy, his face was sad and Sam felt a pinch in his heart. He had never seen Gabriel look so vulnerable. "Will you let me stay, and maybe, just maybe, try and prove I can be the angel that you needed back then, and maybe help you with the pain your soul is holding. Or will you ask me to leave? And never come back." Gabriel's voice cracked on the last sentence, he couldn't help it. Gabriel was sure Sam would tell him to leave, and that thought hurt him. Gabriel wasn't sure as to why it hurt him so much, Sam pushing him away, but it did. Sam knew Gabriel was making a big decision for himself. He was an archangel, no one could tell him what to do or say, so giving Sam the choice of whether to stay or not was big to Gabriel and Sam knew that. The voice crack made Sam's heart hurt a bit more, and a lump caught in his throat as he tried to keep his eyes from watering. 

"Gabriel." Sam finally said and Gabriel looked at his hands again. "You were right, about me feeling betrayed, and me being hurt. Okay. But I don't think you not facing something you couldn't believe in yourself to do makes you a coward. I understand you weren't ready to just jump right back in. But you could have told us that, we would have helped you, you didn't have to hide away in that dark. Dean and I have been through a lot, and I know you know that, but we're willing to help, and we're willing to fight for the ones we care about. You, Gabriel, were- are one of those people we care about. You didn't have to run," Gabriel couldn't exactly tell where this was going. "You don't have to leave, Gabriel. If Deans okay with you staying, then stay. But, it will take a lot for us to get back to where we were if we ever do. You choose the easy way out, and you know this family doesn't like doing things the easy way." Sam said, and they both gave a smile at what he had said at the end of his sentence. When it clicked in his head, Gabriel looked up at Sam again. "I can stay?" He asked, trying to confirm. "Yes, Gabe. You can stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave Kudos if you haven’t already! Don’t be scared to comment either!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third! Hopefully, I'll be able to end this small story soon!

For the next several weeks, Gabriel was extremely useful. Or so Sam would say. Gabriel gave valuable insight during hunts. He stayed behind in the bunker to keep an eye on things, while Sam, Dean, and Cas went out. Sam and Gabriel, at first, danced around each other, Sam would keep his distance, and Gabriel would give him his space. Cas and Gabriel got a closer sibling bond. Gabriel was fully supportive of Cas and Dean's relationship, and both males appreciated that Sam was also happy that Gabriel was open about it. 

One night, late at night, around 2-3 am, and Sam was in the kitchen. Dean and Cas had long gone to bed, Sam didn't know where Gabriel was, so Sam was up, drinking a beer, reading a book on some monster he already knew about. Sam just couldn't sleep, he didn't know why. Usually, he'd be in his room, but sometimes he felt trapped in there, with no escape, and he didn't like that feeling, so he'd travel around the large ass bunker until he'd settle on a spot. Tonight, that spot happened to be the living room. He heard footsteps, so he looked up and towards the door from the table and saw Gabriel standing there, eyebrow raised. "Why aren't you in bed, young man?" Gabriel questioned, like a mother, and Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

"Can't sleep, and I got claustrophobic in my room," Sam said, looking down at his book again. "So you come into the kitchen, reading about what? Ghosts? Vampires?" Gabriel asked, walking over to read over Sam's shoulder. "Hm, more like Windigo's," Sam said, closing the book and handing it to Gabriel, who hummed and opened it again. Glancing through the pages as Sam got up, threw his empty beer bottle away, and grabbed a new one. "You know, there are other drinks in this world other than beer," Gabriel said, setting the book down. Sam chuckled, nodding his head as he popped the beer top off, he didn't say anything. Honestly, he felt like beer was the better solution at the moment. It wasn't enough to get him drunk too easily, but it was enough to take the edge off if he wanted to have a couple.

Gabriel watched with a keen eye as Sam pondered in his head. He had given the hunter the space he wanted, he just hoped he'd be able to spend more time with him more often. Every time Sam would get hurt, or have a nightmare, Gabriel was there, trying to make it better. Sam recognized the efforts, and he was appreciative that Gabriel was trying to make certain things easier or better. But they also made it more difficult to hide. Hide his feelings that had resurfaced for the angel. "Sam..." The angel started and Sam looked at him, snapping out of his trace to pay attention, looking at the shorter male. "Sam I know, it's difficult to talk. Talk about the bad, talk about things you just wanna keep hidden away in a padlocked box deep down in a cave, but Sam you can't keep doing that. Because that box will overflow, and that padlock will give out." Gabriel said. Sam took another sip of his beer. 

Lately, Sam hadn't been accepting help for his nightmares. Cas or Dean would come in and Sam would just push them away, wouldn't talk about anything, if they insisted on staying, Sam would just leave the room. Sam was hiding again, and he knew Gabriel was right. "Gabe, there's a lot more to this than me just... hiding." Sam started, halfway lying. "I mean, yes, I guess I've been keeping distance, but I have reasons. I'm just trying-" Sam started but Gabriel cut in, "You're just trying to protect yourself..." Sam sighed, looking at his beer and drinking down half of it to keep himself from saying anything. "I get it, Sam, I do. You keep continuously getting hurt, and you think it's gonna happen again." Gabriel said and Sam set his bottle on the counter, "It's more than that, Gabriel. I know for a fact, something, someone, is gonna end up finding some way to hurt me. That's just my life. It's the way I get hurt and the type of hurt I cannot handle. Not again." Sam explained, the best way he could. 

"Why won't you let us help you?" Gabriel asked. Sam paused, thinking. At first, it was because he just wanted to be alone, that and he had been dreaming about Gabriel's fake death over and over again, and it hurt every time. Sam didn't want his feelings to get out, to anyone. Sam stared at Gabriel, looked him up and down, almost studying him. The archangel wasn't looking at him, more at the tabletop he was sitting at. He was wearing one of Sam's old shirts, Sam gave it to him a while ago. He never wore it, and didn't want to throw it out, so he ended up offering to Gabriel when he was cleaning his room one day. Why wouldn't he let them help? The first thing that came to his mind was, 'Because I'm an adult that doesn't need to be treated like a child because I have nightmares.' But he knew that these nightmares weren't your typical nightmare. They were more draining, more physically painful, and they felt too much like memories to ignore. Of course, they weren't exact memories, but then again, you can never have an exact replica. "Because we have bigger things to worry about." He finally replied. 

Gabriel knew what he thought, he could read minds. But he let Sam believe that. That there were bigger things when in reality, there really wasn't. It was calm for once. Sam's health was the biggest worry in the bunker right now. He wasn't sleeping or eating right. Gabriel stood up, walking over to Sam, but stopping in front of him. "Well, in any case, you should head to bed. You may be a hunter who needs less sleep than others, but you still need sleep." Gabriel said, moving the beer bottle away from Sam and pushing him gently away from it. "I'd rather not snap you into your room, but I will if I have to." "I'm not tired, Gabe." Sam tried to argue. "Samual, go to bed," Gabriel said, Sam wanted to give a bitchface at the use of his full name, but he knew Gabriel was right, and he didn't have it in him to argue. "It's Sam," Sam said before moving to leave the kitchen, going to his room. 

Sam fell asleep within ten minutes of laying in his room. Instantly he was plunged in a dream, to which he did not recognize his surroundings at first. 

**_ Sam sits up on the bed, looking around. He was in a musty hotel room. Again. He was used to sleeping in hotels, as he and Dean travel a lot and crappy hotels are part of the job sometimes. The room had horrid green and yellow walls, with some weird deeper green stains that Sam wasn't even gonna question. The carpeted part of the room was a nasty brown color, with dark spot and even stains of black that, again, Sam wasn't even gonna bother questioning. He didn't which state or city he was in. When he got up from the bed to look out the window, someone cleared their throats.  _ **

**_ Sam quickly turned his head to look at the sudden person who wasn't there a second ago. "Gabriel? Where are we?" Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled. "Somewhere in Northern Michigan," Gabriel said and Sam nodded. "And what are we doing here?" Sam questioned and Gabriel smirked, "What? You don't remember? Last time we talked you said you had something important to tell me, but couldn't because big brother needed you back," Gabriel said. Suddenly, Sam's mind flooded. Sam was gonna confess his feelings on this next visit. He never got the chance because Gabriel had 'died'.  _ **

**_ "No-no-no no-no, this, this never happened," Sam said, shaking his head, looking for something to tell him the date. Gabriel looked confused. "What? Samm-" Gabriel was cut off. "You died before this could happen!" Sam said stopping in the middle of the room. His heart was pounding in his ears, what was this? Gabriel slowly walked closer to the taller male. "Sammy, out there, this never happened, sure, but in here, you can do whatever you want," Gabriel said. Sam was always aware he was in a dream state. But he could never take much control of a situation, he could only control himself, and even then, sometimes that didn't happen. Dream Gabriel strutted over with the confidence Sam hadn't seen in a while. Sam backed himself up. He didn't trust this dream. Gabriel had backed him into a wall, staring down at the Archangel. Archangel. Sam forgets a lot that Gabriel can basically control everything. Sometimes, Sam forgets that his life could be over, permanently if Gabriel so much as snapped his fingers. He knew that fighting the angel was useless. _ **

**_ "I'm not going to hurt you, Sam. That's not why I'm here." Gabriel said. Great so he's reading thoughts now. "Let's not worry about the mind-reading Sammy," Gabriel said, Sam gave Gabriel a bitchface. "Stop doing that," Sam said and Gabriel gave his signature smirk. "We're in your head Sammy, this... is all you," Gabriel said. "Great, then can you move to give me space?" Sam deadpanned, not liking the fact that the angel was invading his personal space. Or, that's what he keeps telling himself. Gabriel smirks again. "If I were to move, how could I do this?" Gabriel taunted, and before Sam could speak, Gabriel pulled him down by his shirt, kissing him.  _ **

**_ Sam paused, for a quick second. His brain not processing yet, but he automatically started to kiss back. Once his brain had caught up with his lips, Gabriel already pulled away. Sam was left breathless and speechless. Gabriel chuckled. "Again?" Sam paused for a second, his head nodding without permission. Gabriel pulled him in again. This time, Sam expected it, so he wasn't as hesitant. Gabriel pulled himself closer to Sam's body, his left hand going to Sam's cheek, his right going behind his neck and up into his hair. Sam's hand's relaxed from their tensed position to Gabriel's hips. Gabriel's hips curved in just a bit to let Sam comfortably rest his hands there. Gabriel moved his head to the side, effectively deepening the kiss. Sam switched them, so Gabriel was back against the wall. Gabriel sought no protest, instead, moved so Sam could trap him closer. Gabriel pulled back so Sam could breathe. Sam's heavy breaths made his chest rise and fall, and Gabriel chuckled. "You know, Sammy. It's so much better in real life." He said.  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave Kudos if you haven’t already! Don’t be scared to comment either!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smallerish chapter I guess, the next Chapter may be smut and then one more chapter to finish the story off perhaps!

Sam woke up. The sound of pounding on his door. "Sam! Wake up!" Dean's voice called through the door. "I'm up! I'm up!" Sam called back. "Great, now can you unlock your door?" Dean said and Sam looked at the door confused. "Dean, my door doesn't lock," Sam said, sitting up more. The doorknob wiggled and a groan was heard. "Well, it isn't budging," Dean said and Sam walked over to it. Sam grabbed the knob and tried to open it himself. It wouldn't budge. "Get Cas or Gabriel, maybe they can open it," Sam said and Dean grumbled. "Yeah okay, I'll go see if either of them are home." Sam heard footsteps leaving and Sam sighed, looking at the knob to see how it would have locked. He heard footsteps walking back, a pair, which meant Dean found someone, and by the sounds of it, it was Cas. "Can you open it?" Dean's voice rang through. The doorknob jiggled. "There's a spell on it, I can't break it, it should break at midnight tonight," Cas said and Dean groaned. "How did a spell even-?" Dean started to ask. "It seemed to have been done from the inside," Cas said, Sam looked around his room, then looked at the wood frame. "There's a carving," Sam says. 

"The spell," Cas said. "Sam you could have done it in your sleep," Cas said. "No, I don't recognize it, if I don't know it, I couldn't have done it," Sam said. "Gabriel?" Dean asked, a flutter of wings was heard and Sam jumped, turning around to see said Archangel. "Before you say anything, no, I didn't do it," Gabriel said. "Can you break it?" Sam asked. "Sam! Is that Gabriel?" Dean called. "Yeah, Dean it's me, and no, I didn't do the spell. Sam, on the other hand, did." Gabriel said. Sam looked at Gabriel confused, "What- no I didn't-." "You may not consciously recognize the spell, but you've read about it, so your subconscious knew it. I tried to stop you before you locked us in here." Gabriel said. "Us?" Sam questioned. "Yeah Sammy, I can't leave either," Gabriel said. "Wait if you can't leave... why were even in there in the first place!" Dean asked. "Don't worry Dean, it was all innocent. Sam went to bed late last night, and while I was cleaning up my mess I made in the library, I heard him call my name as if he was awake and he needed something from me. So I come to his room and he slams the door, the spell goes off, and I'm trapped in here with a half-asleep Sam, who crawls right back into bed as if nothing happens." Gabriel explained. Sam had no memory of this happening. All he remembers is the very vivid dream he had, which had nothing to do with the lock, or any lock at all. 

"Great, suck in here for the day," Sam groaned. "Well, I'm still able to summon things, like food, water, yadda yadda," Gabriel said, sitting in the chair. Sam huffed, "Dean, go see what you can find about a trapping spell, I'll be alright in here." "You sure?" Dean called. "Yeah, it's fine!" Sam called back. Footsteps retreated, and Sam laid back on his bed, facing the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Gabriel." He muttered. Gabriel shrugged. "It's only for a day. Not the biggest deal, it'll fly right by," He said and Sam chuckled a hum, "Yeah, but that's not what I was referring to," Sam said, and Gabriel looked at him from looking at his shoes. "Then what-?" Gabriel started to asked but Sam cut him off. "Everything. My attitude. The way I've been treating you." Sam said. Gabriel softly chuckled, "Can't say I didn't deserve it." He said and Sam sat up, leaning against his arm, looking at him. They made eye contact before Gabriel looked away. It was weird, one of the most powerful beings in existence, couldn't even look a human in the eye. 

Sam found this odd. Of course he did. He didn't understand why the angel couldn't even make eye contact with him. Gabriel shifted in his seat under Sam's piercing gaze. Maybe this day would be longer than he thought. Sam sighed and moved his gaze back to the ceiling. His memory going back to his dream. He had kissed Gabriel, and he liked it. In fact, he wanted more. "Gabriel?" Sam suddenly said, and Gabriel hummed in response, looking at Sam briefly. "Have you been reading my thoughts lately?" Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head. "No. Not if I could avoid it, sometimes your thoughts are too loud to tune out though." Sam nodded, and he went silent again. "But that doesn't mean I can't feel what your body is radiating," Gabriel said, "Like sadness, happiness, anger, lust." 

Sam perked up at that last one. "It's not something I can really control. Cas can do it too. We just tend to ignore it." Gabriel chuckled. Sam sat up fully on his bed. "Can you manipulate dreams?" Sam asked and Gabriel looked at him with a look of confusion. "I mean... I guess yeah. Why?" He asked. Suddenly it clicked in Gabriel's brain. "Sam, I haven't been inside your head, nor have I touch your dreams." He said. "Okay, but after just telling me you can feel what my body is 'radiating' and the dream I had last night, I don't know how true that is," Sam said, turning his body to face Gabriel. Gabriel raised a brow, "Dream you had last night? What might have that been about?" He asked and Sam scoffed. "Sam, I seriously have not touched anything racking around in that brain of yours, anything your crazy head came up with, was all you," Gabriel said and Sam paused. "Sooo. Are you gonna tell me what that dream was about?" Gabriel asked and Sam scoffed. He might as well right? He is trapped with no escape until midnight in this tiny room. 

Sam cleared his throat, now it was his turn to look away shyly. He ran a hand through his hair and gripped the roots a bit. Gabriel got more intrigued. "I um, had a dream about a meetup, that never happened, because you... "died" and..." Sam sighed, "and you kissed me." Sam said, under his breath. Gabriel raised his eyebrow. "I... I kissed you?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded, staring at the floor. Gabriel stared at Sam in amazement, then confusion, then a bit of worry. How did the other figure out about his feelings? Why wasn't he pissed? Wait why was he even dreaming about it in the first place? Sam himself was getting restless. "Look, I know it's weird, okay? So can we just, like not-" Sam started but Gabriel cut in this time. "Not what? Talk about it? Talk about a kiss that happened in your mind?” Gabriel asked. “Okay fine! Let's talk about it! Let's talk about the fact that I had a dream of kissing you! Let's talk about that past few weeks, I've had dreams or nightmares with you dying before I could tell you the truth! Let’s talk about that!” Sam said, louder than he wanted to, but he started to get upset because he didn't want to talk about it. 

“The truth?” Gabriel questioned. Sam didn’t respond. Gabriel moved so he was sitting on the bed now, and Sam refused to look at him. “Sam-” Gabriel starts and Sam scoffs. “You know, I had been doing so well too. Keeping all under lock and key… Guess you were right. It overpacks and the lock breaks.” Sam said, in a quieter voice, looking at his hands as they fiddled. Gabriel looked at him, frowning. He understood now. 

Sam had been fighting and hiding feelings. It explained the sudden feeling of care and love that smacked Gabriel in the face when he focused on what Sam was feeling every time he walked into a room. It explained the fact Sam wouldn't make eye contact with him when it was just the two of them. The pain every time Sam would wake up from another nightmare, his soul longing for Gabriel, the relief on his face that had more than just that. It was more than a friendly love Sam felt. Gabriel now could sense the love, and it's rubbed off on him. 

Gabriel’s own heart has changed, evolved even. The worry or pain he would feel for the human every time he woke from a nightmare or got back from a hard hunt. Every time they would get close, Gabriel would momentarily get nervous. He himself has imagined things that...well let's say he'd be disgraced for imagining as an angel. 

Gabriel inhaled air he didn't need. He took Sam’s cheek in his hand gently. Softly moving the other’s face looking at him. Sam’s eyes revealed something he couldn't quite guess at yet. His soul, however, shined bright with longing, yearning, desperate for something more. “Don't kill me.” Gabriel said a light-hearted joke that Sam even gave a small chuckle at before he realized what was happening. Gabriel moved quickly, Sam barely realized he moved before he felt lips on his, and his eyes fluttered close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again! Comments and Kudos appreciated! They give me serotonin!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut.. hopefully it’s not terribly written.

The kiss was slow. And sweet. The Gabriel Sam had dreamt about was correct as well, it was so much better in real life. They both seemed to have a mental agreement to not rush it...yet. Although, Gabriel did move to sit on Sam’s lap to kiss him better. Sam’s hands went down to Gabriel’s hips, as they did in Sam’s dream. Gabriel’s hands went behind his neck and one into his hair. Sam, be damned, always had a thing for people messing with his hair when they got intimate. 

The kiss slowly got more heated. Their mouths moulded together almost perfectly, Gabriel felt safe in Sam’s arms. One, or both, of them, tilted their head and the kiss deepened. Gabriel could feel Sam’s heart pounding. He couldn't blame him. One of them gained the confidence to use their tongue to ask for access, and the other willing enough to grant it. Gabriel and Sam had a play fight for control, but Gabriel gave in. Sam needed control more than he did. 

Gabriel knew Sam needed to feel as if he had control over something, he's life had been spiralling lately, Gabriel had to be there to help him gather himself and make it steady again. Sam happily took control. Gripping the other's waist tighter. Sam took small inhales of breath, threw his nose, every once in a while to keep the kiss from breaking. But Gabriel felt a little bad and moved so Sam could breathe normally. They pressed their foreheads together, as Sam panted lightly for oxygen. 

“Dean’s gonna kill me,” Gabriel said and Sam chuckled. “He tried once, remember? Didn't exactly work,” Sam said and Gabriel smiles. They sat in silence for a moment, “Kiss me,” Gabriel whispers. Sam didn't have to be told twice. Sam leaned in kissing the Archangel, who instantly responded. Sam didn’t keep the lip lock for long, though, because now he was feeling a little… frisky. He broke the kiss and kissed the others cheek, then down his chin, to his neck. Gabriel liked where this was going. 

Gabriel leaned his head back, letting the human kiss and taste wherever he wanted on his neck. Sam moves so that Gabriel was underneath him, on the bed, laying back against the pillows and blankets. Gabriel let himself be gently manhandled into a lying position. Sam kept his face buried in Gabriel’s neck, kissing, sucking, biting down gently, leaving marks he knew would be gone before they were finished. 

Gabriel gasps and whines gently at the softly bites and pressure on his neck. He wiggles under him, his hands sliding up Sam’s pajama shirt, which was just his undershirt he wore the day before. Gabriel’s cool hands made Sam’s stomach suck in slightly at the touch of his warm skin. Sam moves to take if Gabriel’s white shirt he was wearing, throwing it somewhere on the floor, neither of them cared where it ended up. Sam let Gabriel take off his undershirt as well, Gabriel’s hand tracing down Sam’s abs and abdomen. Gabriel knew the other was fit, but damn. Sam chuckled as Gabriel stared at his shirtless torso and leaned down to continue his markings down Gabriel’s chest. 

Sam loves the noises of agreement and want coming from Gabriel every time he lightly nips his teeth or licks the bite afterwards. Sam paid a good amount of attention to Gabriel’s nipples, the other gasping for air that he didn’t exactly need. Realizing that Gabriel had a sensitivity there, he locked that in the back of his head for later. After he was satisfied enough with that he traveled down more, going to his abdomen, kissing around his happy trail. Gabriel’s gut sucked in feeling Sam’s tongue just tracing. 

Sam’s hands went to the buckle of Gabriel's belt, and he paused then. Consent is key. Gabriel was confused on why he stopped before his brain caught up to his body. “Please… go on,” Gabriel mummers. That was all Sam needed. He undid the buckle, and slid the belt off. Gabriel’s erection was obvious through his jeans. Angel’s didn’t sleep so it made sense why Gabriel didn’t have pajamas after all. Taking Gabriel’s pants off with easy, Sam just let the boxers briefs Gabriel had on, on, for now. He breathed hot air against the other's erection, making the other gasps gently and his hips jerk gently. It had been a while. He usually would just conjure up some attractive people to help him with sex, be recently he had stopped doing that. 

Sam finally, FINALLY, took his underwear off, letting Gabriel’s erection spring free and slap against his stomach. Sam couldn’t help the small playful smirk on his lips. Gabriel gave a breath of relief as he was free from his restriction. The breath quickly hitched in his throat, as Sam ran his tongue up his cock, teasing, and tracing veins. His cock twitched. Gabriel laid a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out as Sam took the head of his cock into his mouth. Cas and Dean were just in the library after all. Without thinking twice, he used his grace to make the room soundproof too what was happening inside of its walls. The outside world would have no idea of the dirty things happening currently. Gabriel’s hand tangled in Sam’s hair, and Sam groaned, sending vibrations through Gabriel. Gabriel gasps at the feeling, and Sam started bobbing his head, slowly and teasingly at first. 

Then, even Sam got sick of the teasing, so he sped up, and got a nice steady rhythm that was good for both of them. Gabriel was whining and wiggling underneath him. Trying to get his cock deeper in Sam’s throat. Sam kept his pace steady though. Bringing Gabriel close to the edge. “Sam- S-Sam-” Gabriel moans out and Sam knew then it was his time to stop. Gabriel whined when Sam pulled his mouth off of him. “Shhh, darling. You’ll get your release soon,” Sam said in a lower octave then what his voice normally was. It made Gabriel shiver. 

“Hands and knees for me,” Sam said and Gabriel was more than eager to listen. Once he was set the way Sam wanted him, his ass up in the air as his chest was down, presenting himself for the hunter. Gabriel may have been exposed, but he felt safe, he trusted Sam, more than he ever realized he had. Sam appreciated the trust Gabriel had put in him. And he’s determined not to break it. Sam leans down and kisses up Gabriel’s back, gentle kisses, going from top to his bottom. Once Sam had reached Gabriel’s ass, he used one hand to spread open and reveal more. Gabriel exhaled shakily, it had been a while since he had been with a guy, and been on bottom. Sam probably sensed that, but it was washed away the minute Gabriel felt something wet breach his entrance. He gasps as it wiggles around, and Gabriel realized that it was Sam’s tongue. Holy hell Sam was rimming him, and it felt so fucking good. 

“H-Holy fuck- Sam~” Gabriel moaned out, who knew Sam had this kind of talent? Sam presses his tongue in more, effectively starting to tongue fuck him, and Gabriel couldn’t be more of a mess. Moaning into a pillow, muffling. His back arching into Sam’s tongue, his legs felt weak, but he kept his ass up. Sam was too good at this for this to be his first time doing this. Not that Sam had claimed to. “Sam- Sam please, I- I need-” Gabriel started, “I can prep m-my self with my g-grace, just please!” 

Sam hummed as he removed his tongue. “I’ll give you that choice, do it yourself, or let me do it.” Sam said. They could do this properly, and 100% mundane later, Gabriel felt to desperate right now to wait. “I’ll use my grace. Please Sam.” Sam seemed satisfied, as he hummed in agreement. Gabriel quickly stretched and slicked himself with his grace, as Sam stripped his remaining close off. Gabriel was also kind enough to lube up Sam’s cock.

A small and light chuckle was heard as Sam realized what Gabriel had done, and Gabriel felt a hand laid across his lower back, close to his tailbone, and he felt the blunt head of Sam’s cock press against him. Sam wasn’t small, and Gabriel could guess that just from looking at him. Sam’s head presses through the right ring and they both let a groan out. Sam’s second hand was now on Gabriel hip, and pulling Gabriel, inch by tantalizing inch. Gabriel gently moans into the pillow again as Sam bottoms out. Shit he felt so fully. Almost too fully as his hole clenched and unclenches around him. He could feel Sam panting. “Shit, even with prep you still left yourself tight.” He says. 

Gabriel felt a small bit of pride well up in him. Sam pulled out about halfway and slowly presses in and Gabriel gasped out a moan, gripping the sheets tightly. “Fuck-” Gabriel moans. Sam does it again, and again, creating a small rhythm of slowly pulling out halfway before slowly moving back it. And it’s good for a bit. A good warmup if you will. It get Gabriel fully ready, until he’s squirming and gasping for more. “Please- I can take it, harder, faster, something please! Ah-” Gabriel babbled. 

Sam pulled out just enough to leave bi’s head in before slamming the rest in harshly and Gabriel arching his back more, almost screaming ‘Yes’ into the pillow. Sam, suddenly more confident, started doing that. Gabriel reacting similarly. Moaning loudly, praise and such coming from him. “Yes, Sam ngh~ just like that, please, fuck yes~!” came from his mouth. Sam shifted slightly, and Gabriel threw his head back as he arched again, “F-fuck~! There! Fucking please!” Gabriel begged, and Sam knew he hit jackpot. He started moving faster as Gabriel started speaking more in babbles than anything, but Sam could make out clear curse words, and his own name. Sam also thought he heard enochian. 

Sam, himself, was groaning unapologetically. That seemed to only turn Gabriel on more, as he was leaking precum on the sheets. Sam didn’t care. Sam praising Gabriel in a tone that was quiet, but he knew Gabriel could hear and clearly understand him. “Takin it so well, stretched so pretty around my cock,” Sam had said at one point. Sam was almost determined to make Gabriel cum first, and cum untouched. Gabriel seemed on board with that since he hadn’t bothered to try and touch himself once. 

“Ah~ ngh~ fuck Sam. I-I’m gonna- you’re gonna make me-” Was about the best sentence Gabriel could get out, before the lights in the room started getting brighter, and brighter, and Sam knew he was cumming. Sam quickly closed his eyes, but kept his thrusts going as the room lit up with light, and the bulbs broke. Gabriel all but screamed as he came, the room lighting up again, before quickly going out. Gabriel had tightened up almost impossibly and that alone was enough to make Sam cum after Gabriel had. Sam used a hand against the headboard to hold himself up from his orgasm. Gabriel was panting, and whines and whimpers when Sam slowly pulls out. His hole flutters as a small bit of Sam’s cum dribbles out onto the end. 

Sam was a brat. Because he leaned down and licked it clean around Gabriel’s hole and Gabriel only had the energy to whine and softly moan as he did so. Sam had flipped Gabriel over and presses their lips together, making Gabriel taste himself and Sam. Gabriel sneaks his hand up in Sam’s hair too keep him there for a bit as their tongues play. When Sam finally does pull back, the lightbulbs had been replaced, and the sheets and both of them had been clean. 

“Sneaky angel.” Sam mummers and Gabriel chuckled. “Expect anything less?” The Angels asked and Sam chuckled as well, shaking his head. “Nope.” He said, kissing the others nose affectionately as he laid down next to him. “You, good sir, are way too good at that.” Gabriel declares and Sam rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “Where’d you learn to rim like that, because shit, I’ve never had anyone as good as you do that. And I’ve been around a while.” He said, and chuckled. “Well, not too different from eating out a girl, I’ve been to college parties, and I do enjoy doing it.” Sam said and Gabriel chuckled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Sam’s lip. “Well, I have no objections.” He said and Sam chuckled, shaking his head, lovingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoy the chapter. The next and final chapter will just be a wrap-up! Kudos and Comments welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Almost finished! Once finished I might post the whole work as one part so it’s not this many chapters!


End file.
